Playing With My Heart
by Ninth Lady
Summary: Gena and Axel discover that the love each other. Not as bad as it sounds. *CHAPTER FOUR UP!!!*
1. Gena

1 Playing With My Heart  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter One: Gena  
  
  
  
My name is Gena. I'm twenty-three and my job is a cab driver. I'm no ordinary cabbie I go beyond all that. You see my boss, Gus, started this business called "Crazy Taxi." There are only four of us, but that's okay.  
  
The day had started out pretty quiet. I must have served about twenty costumers in two hours. I was driving Pierre to meet his latest date. I was playing my favorite Offspring song, 'Pretty Fly For a White Guy.' Pierre was singing at the top of his lungs with the CD. I giggled and swerved around a truck. Pierre stopped singing for a second and looked nervous.  
  
"Gena.I'm scared." I glanced at him in rear view mirror. "What about, I'm all ears." Pierre smiled gratefully. "How many different dates have I had this week? Can you tell me?" I thought for a minute and took a deep breath. Poor guy, he had such trouble keeping a woman that I felt extremely sorry for him. I kept my eyes on the road and exhaled softly. "Nine, one each day, and two on Thursday." I didn't dare look at Pierre. "Oh my god! I'm so terrible! Why don't women like me?"  
  
I quickly changed the CD to Pink and put it on 'Do What U Do.' He stopped his crying and listened to the lyrics. "Thanks Gena. You always know what songs to play." I gave him a quick smile and parked in front of the restaurant.  
  
"See ya Pierre, and remember to be yourself." Pierre gave me the fare and a more than generous tip. I thanked him and gave him my 'U R special' smile that turned my male customers on. Pierre blushed and ran inside. I chuckled to my self and began cruising the city for my next customer.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I saw a man waving for me. I pulled up next to him and he got in the back seat of my cab. He threw me a smirk, which caused my smile to become a scowl. "I'd like you to take me home please." I scowled more to myself than him and pulled onto the road. 'Where would that be?" He smirked again and laughed. "I'll give you the directions as they come."  
  
I gritted my teeth and started to zoom. He reminded me of someone, someone I didn't like. It was seven and time to turn in. With one last customer, I was going to be late getting back to the office, but Gus would understand. Half an hour later, we still didn't seem anywhere nearer to his home. I was getting nervous, it was late, dark, and I had a customer I didn't like in the backseat.  
  
I decided to give Gus a call, so that he would know where I was. I reached for my cell, but I couldn't feel it. I continued to feel for it until I gave up thinking it had slid under the seat.  
  
My gut kept telling me to kick him out, but the money told me to keep milking him for him for all he was worth.  
  
It was eight twenty by the time we reached his house. He got out slowly and handed me the money. He slowly shoved fifty dollars down my low cut shirt. I glared at him and said nothing. He grinned again and walked up to the door. I was about to pull out when I heard an awful sound. I had a flat tire. To make matters worse, two of them were flat.  
  
I swore loudly and got out to inspect the damage. The guy was still standing there looking really smug. My face fell when I saw the damage. Both tires were slashed. I threw my hands up in the air and cursed extensively.  
  
The guy came down and touched my arm. I jerked it away and stared at him. "Why doncha just come into my house, call a row truck and have some coffee." My face softened, it had been a long time since anyone had offered me anything. Maybe too long.  
  
I nodded and followed him inside. He motioned towards an overstuffed couch and told me to sit down. He went into the kitchen and I made a closer inspection. The room wasn't very decorated, just a couch, a TV, and a few Playboy magazines lying around.  
  
Within a few minutes, he returned with two mugs of coffee. I thanked him and took a mug. I drank it heartily, while he just took a few sips here and there. "Gena, I know that we've had our differences." I looked at him in slight amazement. How did he know my name? I hadn't told him. "I know it was selfish of me to do what I did." I leaned forward. "I guess that I wanted to see everything, do everything. But my internship was for me." Creases formed in my forehead as I thought hard. "Gena, I kept my promise. I came back for you. Now we can get married just like we planned! You can become a professional racer, not a cabbie that races around the city. Gena, I'm offering you a life."  
  
My mouth dropped open with shock. Alex Jefferson, my high school sweetheart. And my high school heart brake. He had been given this internship for a business school in New York. We had talked, and decided it best that he went to New York and I continue my dreams of becoming a pro racer.  
  
At the boarding gate, I got cold feet. I begged him to stay, but he wouldn't. I watched him board that plane and I watched it take off. I never heard from him afterwards.  
  
Since then, I've been put off men. In my mind a man equals a broken heart. Yeah, I'm nice with them. Every so often, I might go on a dinner date, or catch a movie. Unfortunately for them, I won't let them have my body. I gave myself to Alex and look where it got me? Nowhere.  
  
"Alex.why did you come back? You hurt me once, why do you want to do it me again?" Alex laughed softly and put his coffee down. "Gena, I've made mistakes. Some small and others big. Leaving you was one of them. I don't want to lose you again, baby."  
  
He leaned over and closed his mouth over mine. I pushed him away and got up. "Alex! What are you doing?!" He laughed again and got up. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. "Gena, Gena. Why do you struggle? You said wanted me forever and here I am." He pushed me back onto the couch and tried to take my shirt off.  
  
A fight ensued.  
  
I fled the house and ran to the main road. I saw headlights and stuck my thumb out. The car did a marvelous stop next to me. Soul music was playing and a black man was sat at the wheel. "B.D. Joe?" B.D. Joe gave me a concerned look and opened the passenger side door. I numbly got in and closed the door. Joe floored the gas pedal and we zoomed down the road.  
  
Joe spoke first. "What happened Gena?" I looked at the floor. "I picked up a final customer and drove him to his house. That's all." Joe gave me a serious look. "Then where is your cab?" I sighed. You couldn't fool B.D. Joe. "I drove him to his house and discovered that my tires were slashed. He offered me his phone and a cup of coffee. Like a fool, I accepted. We got talking and I turned out that it was my old boyfriend. He started talking, then he." My voice began to trail I shot a glance at B.D. Joe. He nodded thoughtfully. "Tied to rape you." I nodded wordlessly and stared at my lap. "It's okay, everything is gonna be okay." I smiled weakly.  
  
I was surprised to see all the lights on at the office. Joe led me in. Gus was in his chair looking nervous. Axel was nowhere in sight. Gus jumped off his chair when he saw me. "Gena!! My god we were so worried about you!! Are you okay?" I managed a smile. "Yes, I'm okay Gus. I just ran into trouble." His face gained more wrinkles. "What happened?" I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. My tires were just flat, and Joe brought me back. I'll get it towed back tomorrow." Gus didn't look convinced, but he let it drop.  
  
A car pulled up outside. We all turned as Axel stormed in. "I can't find her! Where the hell is." He stopped and stared at me. "Gena." His stare was directed at my boobs. Then I remember that I had lost my shirt in the scuffle. I covered my chest with my arms and blushed. "What were you doing Gena? Playing little miss slut?" You could not miss the sarcasm that dripped off his tongue. My embarrassment turned to anger. "For you 4-1-1, I was nearly raped and all you can say is that I'm a slut!! Well, if men weren't such (expletives), they would be considered sluts too!" Axel scowled at me and turned to walk out the door.  
  
Gus and B.D. Joe stared at me. "Gena why don't you take the day off tomorrow and get some counseling? You could use the rest." I nodded grateful.  
  
Joe drove me to my apartment and walked my to the door. "You gonna be okay?" He finally left after I had over assured him that I would be okay.  
  
Once inside, I started the shower and got undressed. The hot water felt really good. I spent about an hour under the water. When I had gotten dry, and eaten. I sat down and thought about Alex. The memories of him were good. He had always treated me like scum. I was just blind to not see it. I crawled into bed that night feeling empty. I had nobody in my life, just me and my car. I cried my self to sleep that night.  
  
  
  
A/N: My first fic, so don't be extremely harsh. I hope the next chapter turns out better. I insert my disclaimer here: N. O. T. M. I. N. E.  
  
Next chapter will be about Axel. 


	2. Axel

1 Playing With My Heart  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Two: Axel  
  
  
  
My name is Axel. I'm twenty-one and I'm the coolest cabbie you'll ever see. I work for Gus and his business "Crazy Taxi." If you read the first chapter, you'll get the point.  
  
I stormed home and ran inside. I sat down on a beanbag chair and turned on the TV. I was infuriated. The day had been pretty fast for me and I had made mucho mullah. Then, Gus calls me up on my cell and tells me Gena is missing.  
  
So, what's a guy to do? I began to cruise around and try to find her. I won't admit it, but I was pretty concerned about her. (It ain't really macho to be worried about a gal like Gena. She just calls me a pimp and occasionally, when I slam into her car, an asshole.)  
  
Basically, I was getting all worked up, thinking of the worst. Like some low life was raping her. When I saw that B.D. Joe's car was parked at HQ. I slammed the brakes and ran inside, just about to scream my balls off, when I run in and guess who's there. Gena. Topless and shaken. (Okay, so the bra was there, I couldn't help but notice how nice it was.) Boy, I was totally pissed.  
  
Then I made the mistake of opening my big mouth. "Gena." I continued to gaze at her bra. She covered her chest with complete embarrassment. The first thought that entered my head just happened to be the wrong one. "What were you doing Gena? Playing little miss slut?" I instantly regretted the words as soon as they rolled off my tongue. Obviously, she wasn't amused either.  
  
"For your 4-1-1, I was nearly raped and all you can say is that I'm a slut!! Well, if men weren't such jackasses, they would be considered sluts too!"  
  
I didn't stand around. I stormed out. I jumped in my car and slammed my foot on the brakes. I drove off into the night.  
  
Okay, so now you know the deal. Gena is no doubt pissed at me, and I can't blame her. I had really acted like a low life asshole. I turned off the TV and went into my bedroom. My bed sat in one corner with a bottle of Chris next to it. The TV was across from the bed so I could watch TV in bed. My CD player sat on my dresser. Clothes were strewn everywhere and so was garbage.  
  
I walked back to the living room and saw the same mess there. The rest of my pad looked identical to the previous messes. With a scowl on my face, I ordered a pizza.  
  
I felt better watching a porn movie while eating an extra large pizza with extra topping. Okay, I gotta admit, drinking booze, eating pizza, and watching porn all at the same time is a bit overdoing it, but so what? As a woman removed her very low cut shirt, I noticed that her bra looked like Gena's. Snap out of it Axel! For god's sake, you are a pimp. You don't think about just one girl. What the hell, they're all the friggin' same!  
  
That brought me back to Gus' number two rule. No relationships with the costumers. I've broken that rule 'bout fifty million times. Okay, so I've slept with a few willing costumers.maybe a few more.what the hell?  
  
After the movie was done, and I had had my fill of naked women, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the mess known by normal people as a trash heap. I call it a bed. The night was pretty restless.  
  
I woke up pretty early and got dressed. The typical attire. After eating a morning pizza and reading this month's edition of Playboy, I decided to show up.  
  
I walked in all cool like and sat down. Gus was reading the paper and I knew that he didn't wanna be disturbed. B.D. Joe strolled in and sat next to me. "Yo Joe, wassup?" B.D. ignored me and turned to Gus. "Hey man, when are ya gonna talk to us?" Gus put down the paper and gave us both a hard look.  
  
"I would like to talk about last night." We both knew that this had been coming. "Axel, I believe that you acted very inappropriately last night." I shrugged like it was nothing.' "What d'ya want me to do? Scoop her in my arms and declare my undying love for her?" That actually didn't sound like such a bad idea when I thought about it. Just as he looked at me then, Gus reminded me of a father trying to make his son see something important.  
  
I swallowed nervously. Gus was like a father to me, he could see right through me. "Axel, to say that you like Gena, you sure seem to push her down." See? I told ya that he could see right through me. I shrugged off the comment and tried to look and act cool. I guess that he could foresee my attitude because he told us to just go to work.  
  
I walked out thinking about everything he had said. Why had he let me off so easily? Gus didn't like the attitude that I'd had last night. He once told us a story of his childhood, the days when he'd still get into punch- ups. He beat up fifteen guys like me 'cause of there attitude towards women. Gotta say that he really respects them.  
  
I hopped into my cab and tried to catch B.D. Joe's eye. Even behind those shades, I could tell that he was ignoring me. I gave up and slammed my foot on the gas pedal.  
  
The day was kinda uneventful, compared to yesterday. I gave a few women rides, one jumped out after I called her bitch. I cursed heavily as I swerved through heavy traffic.  
  
I nearly slammed into a bus as my eye caught sight of familiar red hair. I did a 'Crazy Drift' and stopped dead smack in front of her. Gena looked shocked for a second, but that quickly changed into a look of surprise. I could help but notice that she was wearing a blue turtleneck and blue jeans. Her mini backpack was slung over her shoulder casually, and she was wearing 'Street Wear' lip-gloss.  
  
I motioned for her to get in. She hesitated for a minute, as if thinking about what I'd said yesterday 'bout her being a slut. She climbed in quickly and I floored the gas pedal.  
  
We drove around in silence for until I found a secluded spot out of town. I parked the car (if you could call it parkin') under a tree and turned to Gena.  
  
"Yo, Gena. Look I'm sorry 'bout what I said yesterday. I wasn't thinkin' 'bout what had really gone on. I was jus, ya know, being an asshole." Her glossy lips turned up at the corners. I grinned. "That's okay Axel. I understand. I was really stupid last night. You had every right to say what you said." I sat there and listened as she told me the events of the previous day.  
  
I was infuriated and I couldn't quite place why. Could this be jealousy? Or worse, real love. Crap! I might be actually caring for a woman in the way they like. I guess to understand a woman, you gotta listen to her talk. It sure helped me.  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon jus talkin' till Gena realized the time. "Oh my god Axel! I'm so sorry to keep you. I'll let you get back, there's still some time for you to pick up a few costumers." I bit my lower lip. "No, that's OK Gena, I'll drive you back. After all, I did drive you here."  
  
I smiled to myself as I drove Gena to her apartment. Everything was cool between us, gotta admit, that really makes a guy happy.  
  
I pulled up out side her apartment and she opened the door. "Hey Gena, how 'bout dinner? One me of course, to make up for everything." Did I see a glimmer of delight in those blue eyes? She nodded. I smiled, smiled not grinned. 'Whaddya say I pick you up at nine?" "Sure Axel, I'd love to. Maybe we could catch a movie afterwards, on me?" I agreed and zoomed off.  
  
This was ending up a great day.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I hope everybody liked it. Don't worry, the will get romantically involved. To all those who reviewed: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!! YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT GOT THIS CHAPTER GOING!!!  
  
I'll insert my disclaimer. "Crazy Taxi" and all related things aren't mine. "Street Wear" (my fav makeup) is a byproduct of Revlon. Try it, it's cheaper than Revlon!! (And the lipstick and nail polish comes in cooler colors!)  
  
Please keep reviewing and then Chapter Three will be up a.s.a.p. 


	3. Reflections

1 Playing With My Heart  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter Three: Reflections  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Gena's Point of View  
  
  
  
I walked into my apartment in a daze. The day had certainly been odd. I'd been taking a walk around the city when none other than Axel pulls up in front of me.  
  
At first I was shocked that some car had just performed a perfect 'Crazy Drift' to avoid hitting a bus. That turned into surprise as Axel swings up next to me and motions for me to get in. Since he was a co-worker, and occasionally a friend, I got in.  
  
We drove in complete silence, then he stopped under a tree. Next thing you know, he's apologizing. APOLOGIZING!!?? In all of my twenty-three years, no man, not even my father, has ever apologized to me. Well, except for Gus and BD. But the aren't pimps. Every other guy, has been a pimp.  
  
I didn't know what to say or do, but I managed to start retelling yesterday's events. Did I detect fury in those blue eyes? We sat there and just talked and talked. I guess I had never realized how sensitive a man could really be, or such a good listener. I finally realized the time and apologized.  
  
He said it was okay and that he'd drive me back. I couldn't believe it at all. The real shocker was when he invited me to dinner. And I accepted!!  
  
So I'm still in shock. It seemed to me that, he hadn't wanted to be my friend. Not like B.D. Joe. Enough about this! I need to get changed.  
  
  
  
Axel's POV  
  
I did it I actually did it. I invited a girl to dinner with me I put aside my manly pride and apologized. If only my daddy could see me now. He'd be so shocked that he'd have a heart attack. Oh wait, he already has.  
  
My daddy died of a heart attack and I swear the doc listed more problems. He was a heavy drinker and smoker. I guess that's where I get it from. He was your average trailer park junkie that had sex and dropped out of middle school. After my mom had me, their parents forced a marriage upon them. Neither one was ready for a commitment of any sort; I don't think a goldfish would have lasted long in their hands. Then you shove a newborn baby and a marriage at them? Not a wonder mom ran away and dad turned into the man he became.  
  
Dad then turned to drinking and gambling. He gambled everything away. I was usually hungry and subjected to being teased at school. Then, after I hit ten, he got a girlfriend. That was the first time I had ever seen sex, and damn was I hooked. He just got one girl after another, no commitment or love in it at all. Well, maybe the women thought. He had unknowingly taught me a lesson that I still use today, how to satisfy the urge until you meet another woman. I guess food just went out the window. I could just watch a porn movie and boom I didn't need to eat.  
  
Okay, so I was still hungry, but you know what I mean. I lost my virginity at the age of twelve. I was definitely hooked. By the time I was fifteen, I had had more sex than my dad. Then one day, he jus' fell over.  
  
I thought he was jus fakin' it since we had jus been in a fight and I was really mad. I shouted and cussed at him and left. I came back the next day and a neighbor told me he was dead.  
  
Damnit, I'm talkin' too much 'bout myself again. Once inside my pad, I threw myself on my bed, narrowly missing my CD Walkman. What to do; what to say; what to wear. Then it hit me. Where was I going to take her?  
  
Then this really grinchy idea enters my head. Pierre, he was always telling me that he had tickets to these great restaurants. Maybe, I could get him to give me two.  
  
I ran outside and jumped into my cab, I had a Pierre to find.  
  
1.1.2 Gena's POV  
  
I threw another outfit on my bed in utter disgust. Why didn't I have something good when I needed it? Well sure, I didn't go out much but, geez. Couldn't I have at least ONE nice dress? The closet didn't respond, but what the hell. All it does is hold clothes all day. Stupid me, it isn't even ALIVE!!!  
  
I fell back on my bed and let out a long sigh. It was times like this that made me wish Mom was still alive.  
  
My mom was a single mother she never married my father. I remember her telling me that if you love someone you let them go. She gave birth to me after she had finished law school. Then, she worked tirelessly to pay the bills, and take care of me. I'll always admire that, the way she still found plenty of time to be with me even when she was busy. I loved my Mom with all my heart. Then one day, she got killed in a car crash.  
  
I was devastated, she was all I had, and now, that was gone. I plunged deep into sorrow. My grades began to fail and I was close to being evicted. Even racing, my life long passion had no appeal to me. Then, I met Alex. He was different he brought me back into the world. My grades improved and I got a job. I thought he loved me after all he had been there when I needed it most.  
  
Yet, there was something wrong. He didn't like me racing. I did it all the time I was constantly practicing. My mom always said that I got that from my father, but I don't know. I even got offers to become a pro racer! I was soon filled with this newfound happiness that I didn't realize that there was a price. He wanted my body, and like the fool I was, I gave it to him.  
  
We started talking about getting married and all. I was sure that it would happen we would have a nice, peaceful life. Then he got that internship. All my dreams of marriage were shattered. After lots of talking, we decided that it was for the best. He would go to New York and I would stay and become a pro racer. Everything was fine until we got to the airport. I began to panic. My mom had left me all alone, and he was going to as well. I would have done anything to keep him with me.  
  
I begged him to stay, for me, for us. But he shook his head and kissed me gently. He told me that he would come back. I cried as he boarded the plane. I knew he wasn't coming back, and I was right.  
  
I shock my head and got up, this was no time to be reminiscing about the past I had a dress to find.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I hope that you enjoy this next installment of my story. I'm crossing my fingers that the next chapter will be longer.  
  
*Noriyuki* Thank you for being the first person to review this story!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!  
  
*Mark 'Manix' Odell* *Blushes furiously* I'm glad you find it cool.  
  
*Leah Weasley* Where would I be without my greatest fan? No too far. I'm thrilled that you love my story and I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. I'm a romantic girl too. So I adore love stories. (Most of my fics are romance….)  
  
*Rocker Baby* I'm glad it rocks! Please continue to read it!!!  
  
*SpacePirate Khan* I hope I spelled your name right! Thanks for reviewing!!! 


	4. Pierre, you're a low life...

1 Playing With My Heart  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Pierre, You're a Low Life…  
  
  
  
1.1 Axel's POV  
  
  
  
It didn't take too long to find Pierre he was, as usual hanging out by the flower shop. He beamed at his good fortune and got in the back. "Yo, where to?" Pierre's watery-blue eyes shone with anticipation. "The Ocean View Restaurant. I've met her Axel she is the one. I knew she was the one ever since I laid my eyes on her….Do you think that she'll marry me?" I nearly barfed. "Marry you?! Tonight??!!! Pierre, I think that ya outta think 'bout this…I mean, marriage is a big commitment and for a first date…"  
  
Pierre frowned at me and stuck his nose up in the air. "YOU wouldn't know about love would you Axel? I mean you're a pimp, that's right a pimp." He added the last part as an afterthought that left me burning with fury. He gave me a nasty snigger and pulled out a twenty-carat diamond ring. I could feel my entire body burning with absolute rage. How dare that guy talk 'bout me when he can't even keep a friggin' date?!  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I was choking Pierre by his scrawny neck and throwing him outta my cab. Both of us were screaming obscenities at each other as I speed off. Boy, I was pissed. I drove around to let off my steam wondering why I had gotten into a fight anyways.  
  
Then it hit me. Where was I gonna take Gena for dinner?  
  
1.2 Gena's POV  
  
I finally found a mini skirt and a tank top that matched. Breathing a sigh of relief, I began to run a nice hot bubble bath. I relaxed in the suds until the water had gone cold. I got out and began to dry myself off.  
  
I picked a deep blue nail polish and began to paint my finger and toenails. Forty-five minutes later, me and my (almost) perfectly painted nails began to decide on a hairstyle. I began to flip through all my magazines, and to my utter disgust, I hated everything. Annoyed, I plopped down on the couch and began to channel surf.  
  
The news was on as always and I turned up the volume to see what was going on. The anchorwoman was a fake brunette with fake boobs. She kept messing with her straps and playing with her hair. Everything about her was unreal. Especially her voice. It was high pitched and totally valley girl. She was always saying the word like. Like this, like that, like like. God, nobody could be so damned stupid. She had gone to high school with me. I could remember the first day we met.  
  
I decided not to reminisce about the past and focus. I had a half an hour to kill till Axel was due to pick me up. Well, I was ready.  
  
1.3 Axel's POV  
  
Thirty minutes until date time. Crap, I wasn't ready and I had nowhere to go. A bar, that's it. A nice bar with a view of the highway. Okay, so that ain't romantic, but I've slept with girls who thought my junky apartment was romantic.  
  
I raced to my hole, uh, home and checked my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I ran my hands through my spiked green hair and decided to shave. Afterwards, I put on some aftershave that I had laying around.  
  
My alarm clock told me that I had exactly five minutes. I drove like there was no tomorrow. I got outside her pad with three minutes to spare. Crazy Taxi definitely has its advantages!  
  
I rang her doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, Gena opened the door and gave me this dazzling smile that practically melted my heart. I grinned back. "Heya, are ya ready to go?" Gena nodded and motioned for me to come inside while she got her purse. Her living room was spotless. My god, house looks like a hurricane just swept through, while hers looks like it should be in a TV commercial.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." She followed my gaze to a picture on the mantle. "That's me and my mom. She died a few years ago." She managed a weak smile and looked down. I guess that they had been very close because there were quite a lot of pictures of her mom. "Sorry 'bout your mom. At least you knew her." Gena looked up surprised. "You never knew your mom?" "No, she left me when I was young.." "I'm so sorry!" "No, no that's okay. It's better that way." Gena nodded slightly and changed the subject. "So, are you ready?"  
  
I grinned and lead her to the car. Our date had just started.  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry this took so long. I hope I still have a fan…thanks for all the great reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


End file.
